1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs are widely used in electronic products, such as televisions and computers, for example. Usually, an LCD includes a bracket, and an LCD panel received in the bracket. A plurality of through holes is often defined in opposite sides of the bracket. A plurality of corresponding screw holes is defined in opposite sides of the LCD panel. Screws are extended through the through holes to be screwed into the corresponding screw holes of the LCD panel. However, since the LCD panel is directly abutted against in the bracket, water ripple may be formed between the screws and the LCD.